Embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to a printed circuit board on which a semiconductor circuit is mounted.
As semiconductor manufacturing technology advances, a plurality of semiconductor circuits has been Manufactured in the form of a semiconductor integrated circuit. The semiconductor integrated circuit may be packaged into a semiconductor package and may be mounted on a printed circuit board to form a device. For example, semiconductor packages may be mounted on the printed circuit board to implement a variety of devices such as a scud state drive (SSD), a smart phone, a smart pad, a digital camera, or the like.
After the semiconductor packages are mounted on the printed circuit board to implement the devices, the devices are tested. The devices may be manufactured using a serially arranged printed circuit board (PCB) so as to reduce a test time of the devices. The semiconductor packages including two or more devices may be mounted on the serially arranged PCB. Afterwards, the two or more devices formed on the serially arranged PCB may be simultaneously tested, and the two or more devices may be manufactured by cutting the serially arranged PCB.
In the process of cutting the serially arranged PCB, the serially arranged PCB may experience a physical impact which may damage the semiconductor packages.